wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greff
Greff (Gr/eg and J/'eff') is the relationship between Greg and Jeff as wiggles, or real-life humans. Trivia *Jeff was the oldest Wiggle. *They are both Non-realistic Wiggles. *They are also Unforgotten Wiggles or Professional Wiggles, as long as you include Captain Feathersword. *Greg was the youngest Wiggle before Sam Moran and Emma Watkins. *Jeff is much older than Greg Page. *They both have been the driver the Big Red Car. *They both were the first two drivers of the Big Red Car. *Both Greg and Jeff each have heart diseases both starting with 'o' and have four syllables in the first part of the name. * In Spring 1992, they both wore white khakis. * Greg and Jeff left the wiggles at the same time, 2012. Gallery GregPageandJeffFatt.jpg|Greg and Jeff recording the album GregandJeffinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "ABC for Kids" concert video File:Let'sWiggle-HelloEveryone2.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Let's Wiggle" book File:GregandJeffinWiggleTime.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggle Time" File:GregandJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff on Uncle Noah's ark Greg,HenryandJeff.jpg|Greg, Henry and Jeff GregandJeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" MagicGregandJeff.jpg|Magic Greg and Jeff GregandJeffinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" pilot episode Greg,JeffandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dorothy GregandJeffin1994.jpg|Greg and Jeff in 1994 GregandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Big Red Car" Greg,JeffandWags.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Wags Greg,JeffandDr.Murray.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dr. Murray GregandJeffintheCowSuits.jpg|Greg and Jeff as cows Greg,JeffandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Land Wiggly Friends Greg,Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Dorothy and Henry Greg,JeffandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Wiggly Mascots Greg,Jeff,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy GregandJeffinBackstage.jpg|Greg and Jeff in backstage GregandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Wiggles LIVE" Greg,Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Wags and Captain Feathersword GregandJeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" Greg,Jeff,DorothyandWags.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Dorothy and Wags GregandJeffPlayingMusic.jpg|Greg and Jeff playing musical instruments Greg,JeffandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Wiggly Friends Greg,Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Captain and Henry Greg,JeffandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Early Wiggly Friends Greg,Henry,JeffandWags.jpg|Greg, Henry, Jeff and Wags GregandJeffinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue GregandJeffonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "Carols in the Domain" GregandJeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggledance!" Greg,JeffandtheAudience.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the audience Greg,JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Captain Feathersword GregandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" GregandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Manly Beach Greg,JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Santa Claus GregandJeffinCartoonForm.jpg|Greg and Jeff in cartoon form GregandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.png|Greg and Jeff in "The Wiggles Movie" GregandJeffatSandlot.png|Greg and Jeff at Sandlot GregandJeffinWiggletown.png|Greg and Jeff in Wiggletown GregandJeffintheWrongShirts.jpg|Greg and Jeff in the wrong shirts GregandJeffatWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Wigglehouse GregandJeffinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 GregandJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggle Time" 1998 Greg,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Officer Beaples GregandJeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Wiggles Big Show" GregandJeffonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" Greg,JeffandPluckaDuck.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Plucka Duck GregandJeffinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Wiggles" TV Show GregandJeffinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Tennis Ball Chase" GregandJeffinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" GregandJeffinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Pink Towel Chase" GregandJeffinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Building Blocks" GregandJeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Jeff the Mechanic" GregandJeffinTheParty.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Party" GregandJeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff and Greg in "Wiggle Opera" GregandJeffinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Muscleman Murray" GregandJeffinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Spooked Wiggles" GregandJeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Funny Greg" GregandJeffonFlagTransition.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Toot Toot!" flag transition GregandJeffinTootToot!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Toot Toot!" GregandJeffatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Australia's Wonderland GregandJeffinSydney.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Sydney GregandJeffRunning.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Disneyland GregandJeffatPartnersStatue.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Disney Partners Statue GregandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" GregandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetGregandJeff.jpg|Puppet Greg and Jeff GregandJeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggles World" TV Series 2 GregandJeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggle Food" Greg,JeffandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Flora Door GregandJeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Counting and Numbers" GregandJeffinDancing.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Dancing" GregandJeffinYourBody.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Your Body" GregandJeffasCavemen.jpg|Greg and Jeff as cavemen GregandJeffinAtPlay.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "At Play" GregandJeffinSafety.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Safety" GregandJeffinFriends.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Friends" GregandJeffinMulticultural.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Multicultural" GregandJeffinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Music and Musical Instruments" GregandJeffinHygiene.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Hygiene" GregandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Wiggly Big Show" GregandJeffinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Elvis styled clothing GregandJeffinMovement.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Movement" GregandJeffinNutrition.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Nutrition" GregandJeffinTheBody.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Body" GregandJeffinWagsWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Wags World GregandJeffinWork.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Work" GregandJeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Cows and Ducks" GregandJeffinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video GregandJeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" GregandJeffinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Dorothy's garden File:GregandJeffin2000.jpg|Greg and Jeff in 2000 File:GregandJeffonTheTodayShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "The Today Show" GregandJeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Yule Be Wiggling" GregandJeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" GregandJeffinCGI.jpg|Greg and Jeff in CGI File:GregandJeffin2001.jpg|Greg and Jeff in 2001 GregandJeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggly Party" concert GregandJeffonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" GregandJeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggly Safari" Behind the Scenes clip GregandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggly Safari" GregandJeffinWigglySafariBlooper.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggly Safari" blooper GregandJeffonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Greg and Jeff on Playhouse Disney GregandJeffonBigBrother.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "Big Brother" GregandJeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggle Bay" File:GregandJeffin2002Concert.jpg|Greg and Jeff in 2002 concert GregandJeffin2002.jpg|Greg and Jeff in 2002 GregPageandJeffFattinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Making of Space Dancing" GregPageandJeffFattatAnthony'sHouse.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Anthony's house GregandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Space Dancing" GregandJeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Greg and Jeff in "Space Dancing" GregPageandJeffFatton60Minutes.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "60 Minutes" GregandJeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" GregandJeffEatingVegetableSoup.jpg|Greg and Jeff eating vegetable soup GregandJeffinTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" bonus music video GregandJeffinTVSeries3.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series GregandJeffPlushToys.jpg|Greg and Jeff plush toys GregandJeffonFRESH.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "FRESH" File:GregandJeffin2003.jpg|Greg and Jeff in 2003 GregandJeffonToday.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "Today" GregandJeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Top of the Tots" GregPageandJeffFattinJapan.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Japan GregandJeffinChina.jpg|Greg and Jeff in China GregandJeffattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Greg and Jeff at the Great Wall of China GregandJeffonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "Good Morning Australia" GregandJeffonDonkeys.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Behind the Scenes GregandJeffinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Cold Spaghetti Western" GregandJeffCowboyDolls.jpg|Greg and Jeff cowboy dolls GregandJeffatToysRUs.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Toys R Us GregandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Santa's Rockin'!" Greg,JeffandBarryWilliams.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Barry Williams GregPageandJeffFattatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Outstanding Achievement Awards GregPageandJeffFattinDecember2003.jpg|Greg and Jeff in December 2003 GregPage,JeffFattandTonyHenry.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Tony Henry GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Live Hot Potatoes!" GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue GregandJeffattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Greg and Jeff at the Sydney Entertainment Centre File:GregandJeffin2004.jpg|Greg and Jeff in 2004 File:GregandJeffatWarringahMall.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Warringah Mall File:GregandJeffinTVSeries4.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GregandJeffinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Dorothy's Ballet" GregandJeffinCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" 2004 version LittleGregandJeff.jpg|Little Greg and Jeff LittleGreg,JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Greg, Jeff and Captain Feathersword GregandJeffinKangarooDance.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Kangaroo Dance" GregandJeffinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "I Swing My Baton" GregandJeffinTrainDance.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Train Dance" GregandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Sailing Around the World" GregandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Little Rock" concert GregandJeffonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" GregandJeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" GregandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Santa's Rockin!" concert File:GregandJeffin2005.jpg|Greg and Jeff in 2005 concert GregandJeffinTVSeries5.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV series GregandJeffinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Wiggly Animation GregWakingUpJeff.jpg|Greg waking Jeff up GregandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyIsBlue16.jpg|Greg and Jeff in electronic storybook: "Anthony Is Blue" GregandJeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise2.jpg|Greg and Jeff in electronic storybook: "Greg's Musical Surprise" GregandJeffonCBS.jpg|Greg and Jeff on CBS Greg,JeffandCraigFerguson.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Craig Ferguson GregandJeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" GregandJeffinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Mariachi Animation GregandJeffinDaKathandKimCode.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Da Kath and Kim Code" TV movie GregandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Racing to the Rainbow" GregandJeffinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue GregandJeffinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Getting Strong!" original GregandJeffinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" Greg,JeffandSam.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Sam GregandJeffat2009Awards.jpg|Greg and Jeff at 2009 awards GregPageandJeffFattinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Hot Potato Studios File:GregPageandJeffFattinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Hot Potato Studios Green Room GregandJeffinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Waltzing Matilda" song clip GregandJeffinOoey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-YouTube.jpg|Greg and Jeff on YouTube GregandJeffatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Royal Botanic Gardens GregandJeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Surfer Jeff" GregandJeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Greg, and Jeff at Sydney Harbour Greg,JeffandGino.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Gino the Genie GregandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff in their new skivvies GregandJeffinCheck,See,TurnTheKey.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Check, See, Turn the Key" safety campaign GregandJeffinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Getting Strong" concert GregandJeffinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Royal Children's Hospital Greg,JeffandRingo.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Ringo GregandJeffinCelebration!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Celebration!" Greg,JeffandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Lachy Gillespie GregPageandJeffFattatOxfordCastle.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Oxford Castle GregandJeffatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital GregandJeffinAustraliaCelebrationTourMessageVideo.jpg|Greg and Jeff in the Wiggles' Australia Celebration Tour message video GregPageandJeffFattinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Greg and Jeff in The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra rehearsal GregandJeffonSunrise.jpg|Greg and Jeff on Sunrise AFrogWentAWalking-2012Prologue3.jpg|Greg and Jeff on Sprout GregandJeffatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Greg and Jeff at The Wiggles Hall of Fame GregandJeffinHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Hot Potato Studio backstage GregandJeffinOCanada!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "O Canada!" GregandJeffinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Greg and Jeff in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" File:GregandJeffonCarolsintheDomain2012.jpg|Greg and Jeff on "Carols in the Domain" 2012 File:Greg,JeffandSimon.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Simon File:Greg,JeffandEmma.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Emma Category:Friendships Category:Greg Duos Category:Jeff Duos Category:Yellow Duos Category:Purple Duos Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012